


Staking Claims

by ansuz



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Sex, Voyeurism, i think these are all the important tags lmao, yay my first proper porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansuz/pseuds/ansuz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia, the female sole survivor, has become enamored (read: sexually obsessed) with the intriguing, reckless, surprisingly hot mayor of Goodneighbor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staking Claims

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing explicit sexual content. Please forgive any weirdness while I overcome the learning curve!
> 
> Other than that, enjoy!

From the moment he stabbed and killed a man before her very eyes to the moments when he successfully addressed an entire community of outcasts under simple law that worked better than any she was familiar with before the fallout, this ghoul—this John Hancock had made quite the first impression. "Of the people, for the people," he would continue to say, and the mantra had its lasting effects on the people beneath him; except no one was truly beneath him. Sure, if someone fucked up here or there, or did something to really get under his skin, there would be hell to pay; but, for the most part, everyone was a good neighbor in Goodneighbor. The name was chosen for a reason, after all, and the community was still alive and functioning willingly beside the fact.

It took her some time to get acclimated to the strange little society in the beginning. She did busy work for several citizens before she was even approached again by that curious mayor, and even then it was just more cleanup jobs. Though it was through those cleanup jobs that she began to get closer to him and earn his trust. He was a fascinating man with a hell of a story, and that story was even more interesting because it changed according to every person you asked. Regardless of who was speaking, the tale never ceased to amaze her.

Finally, after quite a time, she was invited up into his colonial State House where he seemed to reside with the rest of his watch dogs. There, she learned a lot about him in a very short amount of time. From his personal backstory to his affinity for drugs and the permanent result of his reckless pleasure seeking. He was so nonchalant and carefree in regards to himself and what he came to be. It was incredible to say the least. That meeting was also when he finally, properly learned her name.

"Amelia." It rolled off his tongue in the most unexpected way. His used, raspy voice decorated the syllables so that it raised the hair on her arms. There was something about it that she could not explain; there was a feeling that was suddenly planted so far down within herself that she knew there was no getting away. This was no feeling of fear, though, it was a deep-set feeling of ecstasy and maybe desire.

As time went on, Amelia spent more and more time in Goodneighbor doing busy work and special jobs for the mayor himself. Every time she returned, he would hand over a few caps and thank her. He said the same thing every time, "Thanks, Amelia." The words were so simple, and so free, but the way her name continued to just roll off of that tongue...it was almost irresistible. The only thing that made it more distracting was when she was certain Hancock was beginning to figure her out.

Every job from then on, he changed his language. He would pay her and thank her, but he would stare at her knowingly, subtly dragging out her name with that warm, gravelly voice of his, his roughened, barely-there lips turning upwards in a smirk. There was no doubting that he was aware. He invited her up more often, offered her some of his chems, spent time with her. He learned how she ticked, watched her every move and reaction, and just smiled. It was not long before they were better than good neighbors, they were good friends, but that did not keep Amelia from fantasies.

At first, she blamed it on the after effects of the Mentats, but more often than not, her dreams at night were of him and all he had to offer. Whether she was camping out in the Wasteland, or tuckered out at the Hotel Rexford, she dreamed of him. Of those nights, most of them she woke earlier than expected and was forced to take care of her needs. Okay, she wasn't forced at all, but, fuck, it felt too good to get off to the thought of him.

One evening, Amelia thought that if she took care of herself before bed, no matter what she may dream that night, it wouldn't matter. She returned to her room at the Rexford, locked up, and set out for a good time. Humming to her thoughts, she took the time to really revel in her privacy. Usually, she got to the room and immediately crashed. Maybe she had a small snack, but it was normal to just close the door and hope she made it to the old mattress near the wall. This time, however, she disrobed, laid back, and stared at the ceiling. There were no drugs involved this evening, but she was still growing eager at the mere thought of him. She could blame whatever she wanted on these feelings of absolute lust, but deep within herself she knew where they came from.

Closing her eyes, she exhaled a breathy sigh as she lifted her own calloused hands and ran them subtly over her body, firm and scarred from her new life. What once was plump and soft was now toned and different overall, but that didn't mean she didn't feel the same. She ran her hands gently across her small, but supple breasts, dedicating a short amount of time to each of her pinkish nipples to make sure they were alert to whatever may happen across them. Taking hold of her breasts, she massaged them in the way only she could, sighing quietly before wetting her first finger on both hands with her mouth and returning her attention to her nipples. The subtle wetness on her fingers accentuated the sensation of her twisting and pulling. She imagined that it was Hancock's lips and teeth working her anxious little buds.

As the image of Hancock kneeling over her, her nipples in his mouth, settled, she sighed again. It was as vivid as it was in her sleep, only now she had all the control in the world. Amelia continued to pull at one of her nipples while she let her other hand snake its way down the front of her body, down her stomach and even down her legs and thighs, tantalizingly slow. All the while, she eagerly pictured Hancock teasing her with his rough hands before finally daring to touch her where she wanted it most. She surprised herself, though, as she discovered she was already wetter than she had ever been. Amelia continued to tease herself before she finally touched her pulsing clit; it sent electrified shivers shooting up and down her spine.

"Ah, Hancock..." she sighed, speaking his name for the first time as she began to lose herself in her little fantasy. She hummed and sighed as she began circling her clit with her fingers, occasionally brushing over the sensitive tip and causing her breath to hitch. Every time she made a pass, she lost her breath and did her best to suppress her moans. Though as she got more and more worked up, she couldn't help it much.

It was around this time that John Hancock himself was coming into the hotel lobby, or what was left of it, in search of his intriguing gofer. Of course, she was much more than that, but it was these jobs that distracted her while he could figure out how next to make her squirm. When he learned that she was in her usual room, he decided to go knocking. He wondered if she would be sleeping and how she may react to his fox-like antics. With his fist raised and suspended over the old timber of the door, he paused before sounding against it. He thought he heard something off from inside. Silently, he moved closer and pressed the side of his face against the wood.

Amelia imagined that it was Hancock teasing her still as she continued to draw shapes around her clit. She was beginning to shiver and groan. "Please...ah..." she sighed, tensing and relaxing with each new direct hit that she gave herself. It was easy to see Hancock hovering over her, that stupidly sly smirk stretching his thin lips, his incredibly hard cock in his hand. She wondered if it was as rough and textured as the rest of his skin, certainly it was. He would be a ride like no other man in existence, and she just couldn't wait. "Please...fuck, please John..." she moaned just a little louder.

Hancock was certain he had just heard his name. "Amelia?" he called quietly. There was no response. It was silent for a few moments, and he wondered if he had imagined the sounds in the first place. He was quickly proven wrong when he heard a short-lived shriek. Opening the door, he was about to barge in and see what the issue was when he was stunned silent and still by the sight of the woman before him. She was on the bed, naked as the day she was born, with one hand almost violently pulling and twisting one of her nipples while the other was between her spread legs pumping in and out of her soaking wet pussy with a reckless abandon he wasn't sure he recognized. His dark eyes widened as he just watched, becoming expeditiously uncomfortable as his body instantly reacted.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Amelia chanted gutturally, her back arching in such a way that her ass was lifted from the bed as she continued to vigorously finger fuck her pussy, totally unaware that the man of her fantasies was watching merely feet away, struggling hard to ignore his aching boner. "Ah!" she shrieked again. Where she once was worried about making much noise, now she definitely didn't seem to mind as the fantasy in her mind took over. Things had escalated quickly as she got more and more aroused from her own teasing. At this point, the Hancock in her head was vehemently fucking her with everything he had. He was as rough and dangerous in her dream sex as he seemed to act in real life. "Ah, fuck me, goddammit Hancock, fuck me!" The demand came out in a low growl as her body started to quiver. She was getting close, and Hancock was struggling to keep his cool, especially knowing that in her mind, those fingers were his cock. He should leave. He knew he should just leave, but this was one of the sexiest things he had ever had the fortune of witnessing, and by whatever gods ruled this forsaken universe, he was going to watch her come.

It was not long after that decision that she brought her free arm up to her mouth, bit down on her own flesh, and came hard, her body shaking as she muffled her own cries of pure unadulterated pleasure. She continued to pump her pussy until she was totally burnt out, falling flat against the mattress and dropping both of her arms, breathing heavily as her whole body glistened. That was when Hancock took his leave. He was certain that she had screamed his name into her arm, and that nearly made him cream his pants. Uncomfortably, he shuffled his way out of the hotel and back toward his own room in the Old State House to take care of his own business. That was a sight that he wouldn't soon forget.

\---

Time went on and Amelia continued the pattern of masturbating before sleep as it seemed to just work better, of course she also slept harder, too. Every time she was in the Rexford, she always managed to attract a special guest. Sometimes he dared to take a peek, but he usually settled on listening at the door. Even if it was seemingly the same thing every time, it still seemed hotter than the last time and so on. The next time that he sent Amelia on a job, though, the pay would be more than she ever anticipated. He would make sure of it.

Sure enough, Amelia was sent out on a special search and destroy type of quest that took several days of hunting and traveling before she could even begin the destroying part. It honestly felt like a wild goose chase, but eventually, almost miraculously, she got it done and was on her way back to Goodneighbor. She made her way through town and up through the State House, tired and a little angry at the absurdity of the task. When she found Hancock, he stood in greeting, but she cut her way to him and was about to bitch heavily about what he made her do when he simple pressed payment into her hand and thanked her the way he always did, low and sexily growling, "Thanks, Amelia." She faltered and looked down at the few caps in her hand, beginning to boil again.

"You make me do all of that, and this is all I get? Since when were you such a cheapskate, Hancock?" Amelia muttered darkly.

"That's not it, babe." Hancock returned with that harsh, yet warm laugh of his. As Amelia looked up at him with a cocked brow, she went to ask what he meant, but was met with him immediately closing what gap was between them. His hard lips met hers, and one of his hands was already beneath her simple armor and teasing a nipple. She barely had any time to react. For a short while, she couldn't tell whether or not she was daydreaming, but eventually realized that this was real. What brought it on? Why bother asking, she knew she didn't care.

Upon disregarding her short moment of questioning the situation, she just leaned heavily into his kiss, returning it with a fervor she had not exhibited in a long time. This would suffice just fine. Fuck, he even knew just how to touch her tits. It made her weak. She moaned against his lips. It was a sexy sound, and he just chuckled in response, moving to pull her out of her clothes. Hastily, she took over the job herself and it was not long before she was naked, again, in front of him. This time, though, he had every reason to look at her. She was gorgeous and on him again in moments, not that he minded. He could feel her hardened nipples against his skin through the thin material of his ruffled shirt that didn't remain on his body for long.

It was in no time that the pair was tangled together, kissing, petting, and just getting a feel of each other's body. Amelia was beyond infatuated with the way his amazingly leathered skin felt to the touch. To kiss, massage, lick, and even nip at his skin was a challenge that she happily took. He was rough which meant he could handle everything she would throw at him. The woman was more excited in this instant than she had been in a long time. Everything she imagined before bed was going on at that very moment. It was so fucking hot.

After getting used to the texture of him, Amelia stepped forward, pushing him back just enough so that he fell on his old sofa. She dropped to her knees and crawled toward him, prowling like a cat and hoping that she looked as sexy as she felt. When she was settled between his knees, she reached up to his chest and dragged her fingernails lightly, gently down his torso to his thighs and around that impressive cock standing tall and proud before her. Hancock grinned as he looked down at her, incredibly turned on by the way she eagerly admired the sight of him. It was something that never got old. When her mouth finally met his greatest asset, he huffed out a rough sigh.

Amelia put the majority of her attention into his cock as she gingerly kissed its tip before carefully dragging her tongue from its base all the way up, relishing in the way it twitched almost happily in response. That and his pleasured sighs were all she needed to hear to know she was doing her job right. She teased him a little more with the tips of her fingers and the very tip of her tongue before sitting up and, slowly but surely, swallowing him whole. With a deliberately tantalizing pace, she bobbed up and down over him, watching as his head fell back over the back of the sofa. She continued the simple up and down motions switching between insanely slow paces and just slightly faster paces. It was driving him mad, and she loved every second of it. When he finally tangled one of his hands in her hair to urge her on, she blew him properly, groaning around his cock as he moaned just above her. There came a moment when Hancock started to get antsy and began to fuck her face there on the sofa, and that was when Amelia stopped and jacked him for a few strokes before climbing atop him and quickly filling herself up with him.

"You don't fuck around do you?" he growled, putting his hands on her hips, lifting her up, and pushing her down, watching her expressions change, watch her little tits bounce. He was doing this to her, and he loved it. He was fucking her, and she loved it. He hit her just right on the inside, his cock unlike any other just as she had imagined in the first place. Hancock continued to moan beneath her as Amelia's own sighs elevated in volume. "Fuck, hold on, babe." he huffed, lifting her up and standing.

"Burning out already, Hancock?" Amelia teased, standing up and watching him move a few things around.

"Hardly." he growled, gesturing obscenely at his very hard dick before he went back to his moving. When he opened the door to his balcony, she was surprised. When he said, "Come here, I've gotta stake my claim," she nearly came on the spot. "You shy, babe?" he grinned, his black eyes sparkling with mischievous intent.

Before she knew it, Hancock took her arm and dragged her out onto the balcony, bent her over the banister, and was hammering her with what felt like everything he had. If it weren't for the banner hanging over the edge, she was certain she would have splintered. At first, she wasn't sure how to react with the mixed emotions running through her. The thrill and fear of being fucked so ruthlessly right where the whole community could see was both incredibly embarrassing and incredibly sexy. Hancock was making sure people knew where her loyalties laid and simultaneously making sure they knew where his now laid as well.

Amelia's whole body was being pushed back and forth over the railing as Hancock continued to pound her in a way she could never do herself, her breasts moving wildly beneath her in plain sight of the small crowd gathering below. She moaned with every hit she took from him, swearing that his balls were reaching her engorged clit, maximizing her pleasure with every thrust. "Fuck..." she growled again and again. "Fuck, ah...fuck..."

"Louder, babe..." Hancock encouraged as he continued to destroy her pussy. He took a strong hold on her hair, forcing her head back as he went on and on. "Let Goodneighbor know how fucking hot you are." he groaned, too, as Amelia let go of he inhibitions and moaned loudly every time he slammed his way back into her. He was fucking her hard and fast and she was eating it up, all but screaming at the sky as a few folks hooted and hollered on their way through the plaza. It was quite a show, but nothing these people were unused to.

"Fuck me, John!" she finally shrieked as her body tensed. She was very obviously getting closer and closer to what she knew would be the biggest orgasm she had experienced since before the bomb, maybe ever. "Fuck me, John, fuck me!" she continued. "Ah, I'm gonna..." she cried out again and again.

"Come for me, Amelia." he said in that low, husky way that only his sex-filled voice could muster, and, as if by his command, she came with a final, loud moan that cut off halfway through into a strained silence as her body tensed and quivered at the same time. Hancock continued to fuck her through her orgasm, relishing in the feeling of her pussy continuing to tighten around his cock. Her pleasure never seemed to end, and he hated to cut it shorter than it could have been, but he was getting to his boiling point as well. In mere moments, he pulled out and came all over her backside, reclining his head back as he sighed, still holding on to the sole survivor as she relied heavily on the old balustrade to support her expended body.

Hancock sighed as he lightly smacked her ass and pulled her up off the banister and back inside. "Thanks, Amelia." he said again, as he always did. The words were so simple, and so free, but the way her name continued to just roll off of that tongue...it was horribly irresistible.


End file.
